


Mask

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series established relationship fic set during the pandemic and inspired by a post on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“I’m not sure me wearing a face mask is such a good idea.”

“Dare I ask why?”

“It’s got nothing to do with me thinking I’m being muzzled, or that I believe my rights are being taken away.”

“Then what is it?”

“It hides my resting bitch face. What’s worse, people think I’m approachable.”

The distain in her voice, the shuddering, and the expression of disgust were my undoing. When I finally stopped laughing, I turned to her and tried to school my features into something resembling sympathy.

“That must be so horrible for you. Have you thought about counselling to help you over the trauma?”

Her eyes narrowed, but I could see mirth sparking in their emerald depths. “Laugh it up Lynley. Just for that you’re doing the shopping tonight.”

I was wise enough not to argue.


End file.
